Citirius
by W0NWILL
Summary: Redwall is in danger again! This time it falls to a mute hare and a young ottermaid to raise an army to defeat the horde of Forferdelige Dodsfall, as they named themselves. On hiatus until The Lost Adventures of Martin the Warrior is done.
1. Chapter 1

There was the whistling of disturbed air, a soft grunt, and a stoat collapsing. The creature whipped his sword on his heavy green jacket that he painted up to resemble shadows of the forest. There was one less vermin in Mossflower.

0o0o0o0o

"Ow! Lissen here you, you struggle, I kill you, it don't matter what me master says! Make those pannercakes that you did for brekkist."  
The fierce ottermaid stopped struggling for a moment and locked eyes with her captor. "I will kill you. And those pannercakes, as you call them, they're called pancakes."  
This was stated so matter-of-factly the weasel dropped his show of bravado, then quickly recovered and turned to his companion, a ferret, "Lissen to what she says, mucker. She couldn't kill me if she had a kickass sword an' me hands were tied behind me back."  
The ferret looked wary, "I don't know, mucker. She might be one of those warriors from the Redabbey."  
Lurqui, the otter prisoner spotted a black hare behind the vermin, he held a paw to his lips and indicated the sword at his side. Lurqui blinked understandingly. In one fluid motion the hare had slain the ferret and had his sword at the weasel's throat. The hare quickly relieved the weasel of his weapons and tossed them to the ottermaid. The weasel managed to croak, "Make it quick." Though he didn't expect Lurqui to be merciful.  
"I will, more than you did for me. But remember, in your next life, be kind." Lurqui killed him heartlessly. She went to flop down next to the hare,  
"So, what's your name?" She watched him intently for an answer, none. "Will you talk to me?" The hare nodded.  
It suddenly dawned on Lurqui, "_Can _you talk?"  
The hare shook his head.  
"Do you have a name?"  
Another shake of the head.  
"Do you _want_ a name?"  
He nodded.  
"Could I give you a name?"  
The hare smiled widely and nodded his head several times, a record.  
"Do you like the name...um...let's see...ah! How about Citirius, in the ancient tongue of otters, it means silent warrior."  
The newly named Citirius smiled his approval.  
I'm headed to Redwall, but I got lost when I was captured, caught me sleeping, they did. Do you know the way to Redwall?"  
Citirius nodded, he pointed south.  
"Thanks, would you like to travel with me?"  
Citirius smiled. Then, as if struck by an idea he grabbed the carcases of the two vermin and pointed to their clothes, then to her.  
"Are you saying that we should disguise ourselves?"  
Citirius nodded. He then pointed to the carcases of the vermin and indicated many.  
"There's more of them?"  
He nodded.  
"Than its even more important to get to Redwall now!"

**A/N: Phew! It's hard writing a mute character, it must be much harder to be a mute character, there'll be longer chapters coming soon. If you can come up with a better title, let me know, cause, frankly, I'm terrible with titles. ~W0NWILL**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Psycochic's charger was broken, so I wrote the first chapter by myself, so excuse me if that chapter isn't like the others. Oh, and Citirius and Lurqui are pronounced Sit-ear-ee-us and Lear-quee. ~W0NWILL**

Chapter Two

The red squirrel did not know the meaning of fear. She had killed all the vermin that had ever  
stood in her path. She was looking for her sister's killers. Her sister had been killed by vermin.  
What vermin she did not know, but she would kill them. She had seen her sister's tomb. She fingered her mace lovingly. The vermin would pay for her death.

0o0o0o0o

Citirius had done a good job disguising them, Lurqui could hardly tell that this stoat reflected in the stream was her. Citirius had disguised himself as a fox, he had a brushtail made from some bracken that wouldn't merit a second glance, his ears were hidden in his coat, and in their place he had pointed fox ears made from bark. He also had a pointed muzzle made from pine bark. Lurqui was wearing a large, floppy hat taken from the ferret to cover her eyes and had tucked her rudder into an overlarge coat. She struck a evil pose. "Well mucker, wot do yew think?" Citirius whiped tears of mirth from his eyes and nodded. He then tossed her his staff, indicating to twist the top. She did, and a cunningly made cap fell off, revealing the spearhead beneath it. Lurqui stared in awe at it. "Thanks." Citirius beckond to her to follow, and the two beasts disgused as vermin sped south toward Redwall.

0o0o0o0o

Cregga was thinking of Russano. The young badger had recently left to fill the place of badger lord at Salamandastron. Seeing that she had only become recently blind, she was getting used to living in a world of darkness. She was still in her prime, and had many friends, life was good, but not for long, the Dibbuns Against Bedtime gang was coming and begging to play with her.

"Marm, let Oi cloimb on ee lap!"

"An' I want you to bounce me on your footer paw!"

Abbess Tansy came up paws akimbo, "You aren't playing about Cregga-"  
The DAB gang shuffled their footpaws, but the abbess wasn't done, "-without me? Do you think I'm small enough to climb on her lap?"

The dibbuns giggled and skipped around, "We bes a-telling Miz Craklyn that you bes climbing on Badgeymum Cregga."

Tansy looked mortified, "Don't tell her, it'll be our little secret, won't it?"

A little molebabe clambered onto Cregga's lap, "Oi'll keep yurr sekret, ee uther's won't be  
doing thet, thoo, Oi be shure of that!"

Cregga laughed, dibbuns never failed to cheer her up.

0o0o0o0o

A hare galloper dashed up to Lord Russano's chamber. "Sah! Vermin headed up north toward  
Redwall."

Russano nodded, "Let's see if we can stop them. We may have to kill some." He sounded somewhat disappointed. "Get Captain Tammo, tell him to be ready to march." He turned back to his forge.

"Aye, Sah!"

Russano turned around, "Oh, don't call me sah. One-on-one, Russano will do just fine."

"Aye, S- Russano. By me aunties pinny, that just feels so strange, sah."

"Call me sah if you must."

0o0o0o0o

"Look, Citirius! You can just see the bell tower!"

Citirius glanced up, then his ears stiffened and tapped Lurqui's paw, then pointed over where some bracken was rustling. A rat came out, a common soldier in the Evil Flames horde.

"Hey there muckers, I got me paws rubbed dry lookin' fer some beast that murdered ol' Halfclaw the weasel. 'E was lyin' there wi' a pained look on 'is face. Ha! The ol' fool, 'e was gettin' too big fer 'is boots. Though Redback was "

It took Lurqui a moment to realise that she was disgused, "I agree, 'alfclaw deserved it, mucker."

The rat laughed, a expression of evil glee on his ofish face, "'E was gonna get promented. Are you gonna try fer it? Cause I am, an' I won't mind slaying a few beasts, even if they are me muckers, so if'n ye gonna try fer it, let's open the ball."

"Oh no mucker, I was never cut out fer comandin', 'sides, with rank comes 'ttention, which ye don't want with a bunch o' beasts that would murder ye soon as look at cha."

"Aye, wonder when we gonna take that there Redabbey place, we 'ave more then 'nough beasts to take it, we'll murder them creatures as easy as those 'arvest mice we kilt a while back. An' why don't that fox talk?"

"Oh, 'im, 'e an' I go way back, we got ina 'rgument so I hoped on 'im an' tried to strangle 'im, 'e never spoke a word since."

"Ha! Stuff like that happened to 'alf o' the beasts I know. I'm Hedner, wot's yers?"

After a small pause, Lurqui thought of a reasonable excuse, for a vermin, "Me parents never bothered to name me."

Hedner sneered, "Tough, ye need to go on patrol wi' me an' Gent an' Murd an' Fillum."

They were swept into a patrol with the four vermin. Lurqui looked over at Citirius, her look said plainly, _how do we get out of this?_

**A/N: Russano is a hard beast to write, he's peaceful, but he's the ruler of Salamandastron. Tell me how I did with him! Sorry for the later than expected update, IrelandRanger, writer's block. Oh, and look, I doubled spaced, Saraa Luna. I've also helped with **_**The Warrior Lives on **_ **and **_**Lost Adventures of Martin the Warrior, **_**check them out! And yes, longer chapters coming soon. Psycochic98 will be comming into the picture soon. ~W0NWILL**


End file.
